Cell culture processes such as fermentation processes have received considerable attention in recent years. Examples for such processes are aerobic fermentation processes with yeasts or bacteria. One product of such fermentation processes can be single cell protein.
Various control methods have been described in the prior art for controlling cell culture processes. Since cell culture processes involve biological conversions directed toward the maintenance and multiplication of cellular organisms or cells, control operations of such biological processes during cell culture are critical and at time, can be and have been very difficult. It has been described in the art that aerobic cultivation of yeast can be controlled by adding molasses to the culture medium. The concentration of dissolved oxygen in the culture medium is used in this known process to control the addition of molasses. To improve reliability of controlled cell culture processes remains a continuing goal in the art.